epicrapbattleparodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beatles vs One Direction
}} (formerly known as Harry Styles vs Paul McCartney 2) is is the fourty-fifth battle of ERBParodies, and is a sequel of Harry Styles vs Paul McCartney. It features the band members of One Direction going up against The Beatles to see who is the better British band. Cast Nathan Provost as Paul McCartney WoodenHornets as Harry Styles VideoGameRapBattles as Niall Horan (Audio) Randombronywhovian as Niall Horan (Video) Froggy as Zayn Malik HarryPotter2875 as Liam Payne (Audio) Anthony Perry as Liam Payne (Video) Mat4yo as Louis Tomlinson MaNCHA as John Lennon (Audio) Justin Buckner as John Lennon (Video) Justin Buckner as Ringo Starr (Audio) Anthony Perry as Ringo Starr (Video) RLYoshi as George Harrison (Audio) Frenzy as George Harrison (Video) Lyrics Harry, Niall, Zayn, Liam, and Louis are in their own colors, as well as Paul, John, George, and Ringo. If all members are rapping together, it will appear in plain text. 'Harry Styles:' Time for round two, grandpa, I hope you're a fast reactor, We write the Best Songs Ever, and we've got the X-Factor! Bugger off, ya bugs, all five of us got the Style, All four of you got warrants as domestic pedophiles! 1D's the commotion 'cross the ocean, 1 half of you are dead, we keep things in motion! There are four problmes here, and we are the solvers, We'll shoot you down like John, with a lyrical revolvers. This is a battle of the Brits, so retrive your shields, And stop screaming all day in your Strawberry Fields, You can't handle my swag, don't you ever forget, I'm the most fly swatter, just crushed these insects! 'Paul McCartney:' I'm gonna kick you with my brown shoes, I've got nothing to prove, This boy band is gonna lose, since their only fans are girls in their youth. You gotta choose, fool, give up or maybe try to improve, You think you're the big hit news, when you literally copy our moves. On the fame mountain we're still climbing, while you're horrible at rhyming, Harry, I will devour you like a lion, better call Big Papa Simon! Your horrible songs keep me up at night, your lyrics suck, as usual. There's One Thing I gotta say, these butt-buddies aren't beautiful! If John would write a song about you all, it would be called 5 virgins, We're the greatest, while you're the gay Backstreet Boys version. It's in our name, we'll Beat you, since our skill is so lethal. You're walking towards the direction of being killed by The Beatles! 'One Direction:' You old stoners are haggards and fags in the sack! We'll leave you four and your chink girlfriend snapped! Who the frig knows who Ring is? George, I'll harass you, And Lennon's been dead, so that leaves us the last two! Run away, our millions of fans will make sure you won't go far! 1D is the best band in the world, we're the real Starrs! We'll be living while we're young, kicking your asses back to yesterday! You all need help! We'll beat these Beatles without delay! Your music is cancerous, like your good friend George! Your fans are dead, nobody loves you anymore! This is the end for you four, you shouldn't have made us do this! Now you know not to mess with Harry, Liam, Niall, Zayn and- Louie! 'The Beatles:' Well these kids are steppin' up to us, we made the rock era are bitch! You're basically any other boyband, well, plus a terrorist. While we're The Beatles, so great we have stuff nobody has. We got the most known covers, and we're the best in kicking ass! I'm Paul MC Cartney, we're known for the most hits. You're known for getting eight year olds and sucking British dick. Your little things will never slip up any girl on their will. Baby, you can drive my car, we'll drive you to a standstill. We're spitting hot on this vinyl, you've reached out fame? Our's has tripled. No wonder Taylor Swift left Harry to cry, he has four goddamn nipples! Your dads didn't use protection, now The Beatles are infesting. Rest in pieces 'cause The Beatles blew your bodies in all directions! Poll Who Won? The Beatles One Direction Trivia General * to be added Production * to be added References * to be added References Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:The Beatles vs One Direction